Behind The Scenes
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: This Fanfiction remakes Death Note after episode 25 while still holding the same plot. Did you want L to live? Believe Mello didn't actually die? Think BB played a role in the whole thing? Read this fanfiction to fine out what happened in Death Note, Behind The Scenes. Rated M for language and violence
1. Part One: Mello Leaves

**I'm warning you now that this chapter is sad. It's about when Mello left Wammy's. And then chapter two will be about this theory of mine... which has to do with L. Enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry if I make you cry.**

** disclaimer***

** Near: she no own death note**

"Near should be L's successor! He won't let his emotions get into things!" Mello exclaimed.

"Mello, you two should work together," Roger insisted.

"You know what? I'm almost fifteen! I'm leaving. It's time I started living my own life," Mello decided. He marched out and slammed the door. Near didn't even look up from his puzzle.

!

"What are you doing!" Matt demanded as he saw Mello shoving his bellongings into a duffle bag.

"I'm leaving. I'm done with this place," Mello said.

"You can't be serious," Matt sighed.

"Dead serious," Mello said as he shoved some underwear into his bag.

"What happened?" Matt asked. He set down his game on his bedside table and stood up.

"Nothing," Mello said.

"Something happened,"

"I'm just leaving. It's time I got out of this shit hole," Mello said bitterly. Matt grabbed Mello by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Mello was honestly shocked, since his best friend was never this aggressive.

"Tell me!" Matt yelled. "Why are you leaving! I know something happened! You need to just stop and think before you go overreacting!"

"Let go of me, Matt," Mello said. He was glaring back at his red headed friend. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"If you're leaving then I'm going to be worried. You're my best friend!" Matt demanded.

"Don't guilt trip me Matthew!" Mello yelled.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on," Matt demanded.

"Okay, fine! L is dead! Are you fucking happy now Matt? He's dead," Mello screamed. Matt stopped. L was dead... He felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't believe him. No way in hell was L dead, he couldn't be!

He let go of Mello's shirt and looked confused.

"He's freaking dead," Mello said, holding tears behind his eyes.

"There's something else though," Matt noticed.

"Jesus Matt, just drop it okay?" Mello said, his voice choking up.

"He chose Near, didn't he?" Matt asked. He wasn't expecting Mello to punch him across the jaw. He stumbled backwards, holding his face and gaping at his friend.

"DAFUQ WAS THAT FOR!" Matt yelled.

"He didn't choose," Mello stated quietly. "Not that it matters. Near is going to succeed L because he's number one. He doesn't let his emotions get in the way. He doesn't care about anything. He isn't even sad that L's dead."

"Of course he's sad. We all loved L," Matt said.

"Do you know what he said! He said that L had failed because he hadn't caught Kira. He said that L wasn't good enough! What kind of a bastard..."

"He's coping. He doesn't show his emotions, how did you expect him to respond?"

"I expected him to for once in his life act fucking normal!" Mello declared.

"He's never going to be normal," Matt said.

Just then Near walked in. He looked somewhat solemn even with his face being blank as it usually was. Matt gave Mello a look that said "TOLD YOU!" and Mello turned back to his packing. He was officially ticked at both of his roommates.

He finished packing and zipped up his duffle bag. He hefted it onto his shoulder and walked to his bedroom door. He stopped there, not looking up from the floor but wanting to say something to his friends before he left.

He didn't have to. "You're really leaving then?" Near asked. He wasn't looking up either.

"Yea, I'm leaving," Mello responded.

Matt walked up to him and wrapped him in a big bear hug.

"Good luck out there bro," Matt said, patting his friend on the back. He really didn't want him to leave. "Stay in touch, okay?"

"Okay," Mello promised.

Near walked over to Mello.

"We could work together, you know," Near offered.

"No way in hell," Mello said.

"If you change your mind I know you'll find me. And if I need you, I'll track you down," Near said.

"Whatever," Mello rolled his eyes. He jumped when Near hugged him around his waste. "Eep!"

"L loved all of us," Near said. "Don't forget those times when we were younger, okay?"

"Ya, sure," Mello said. Near let go. He didn't say anything, he just nodded and walked back to his part of the room. Mello shrugged, smiled slightly at Matt, and walked out of the bedroom door. Down the steps. Right out the front door. Maybe he'd wanted Roger to try and stop him, but Roger just let him leave. That made him a little bit sad, but also determined. He made himself believe that Wammy's didn't care about him, and that made it easier to walk away.

!

**Shit, I'm crying now. Why do I torture myself? Because I had to write this before I wrote chapter two. I have a twist for this which cooresponds with my theory. {Theory: L isn't dead} Okay, maybe it's more like a dream that a theory, but honestly. L would not die so easily! He is out there I promise you! **


	2. Beyond Visits Light

It happened with a slight flash. Ryuk was out. Light- kira Light, sat alone in his apartment. It was post L's death, and Light was estatic with the fact that he had finally beaten that raven haired freak.

But then, his whole fantasy evaporated with the sound of a voice. "Light-kun," a calm, eerily calm- voice said from a darkened corner of the room. Light froze. He knew that voice. He knew that voice far too well. And that voice scared him more than anything in the whole world.

"Or atleast I believe that is what L always called you," the voice changed slightly as a figure walked into the light. Light stared at the man with wide, angry and terrified, eyes.

"W-who are you!" Light demanded. "What do you want!" Light's shouting startled the man. And he did not enjoy being startled. Faster than should be humanly possible he pinned Light to the floor. His knees holding down Light's arms and a knife positioned expertely at Light's throat. Light whimpered, not wanting to risk fighting with a knife against his trachea.

"You know who I am, Light," the man responded.

"L," Light said, near whisper.

"Don't confuse me with my brother, Light-kun. You may be a moron, but I hear you're also a genius," the man said. He traced one long, pale finger from Light's cheek bone to his chin. His fingers were dirty, nails caked with a rusty color.

"Beyond Birthday," Light gasped. Beyond smirked. Wait, Beyond was L's brother? Light hadn't known that L had a brother!

"Precisely,"

"You can't be here!" Light exclaimed, struggling slightly. "You're supposed to be dead!" Light had written BB's name in the death note back in April!

"And yet I'm not," Beyond responded, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"But, I killed you!" Light yelled.

"You didn't do a very good job," Beyond Birthday said, frowning at the panicked eighteen year old below him.

"Stop being such a smart ass!" Light yelled, angry and confused.

"You think you're a genius, don't you? You think you're on top, that you know everything... but your shinigami friend didn't tell you everything. You tried to kill me, Light, but you see- you can't kill the spawn of a shinigami with a death note," Beyond explained.

"Spawn as in..."

"My slut mother fucked a death god," Beyond said, now tracing the knife down Light's throat so gently that it almost tickled.

"So, you're half shinigami..."

"I'm mostly human, but with the shinigami eyes. Raito Yagami, you aren't going to live a long life," Beyond smirked, knowing Light wouldn't believe him, even though he was telling the truth.

"Does that mean L was part shinigami too?" Light asked, ignoring Beyond's comment.

"L Lawliet is completely human. Half brother, you see..." BB stated.

"Then he's really dead,"

"For now,"

"For now?"

"You'll see. But, I did not come here to talk about that idiot. I came to talk about you," Beyond leaned down really close to Light's own face. A few of his long, black locks licked at Light's cheeks. He jerked his head away.

"Get off of me, you pervert," Light spat.

"I am many things worse than a pervert. I don't think you should be concerned about that at the moment,"

"You're right. You're worse- a murderer. But you don't scare me."

"I wouldn't think a murderer would be scared of his own kind," BB mused, and Light gave a sudden buck that threw BB off of him. He quickly scrambled across the room. Beyond simply picked himself and his knife up, and walked calmly after.

"I am nothing like you!" Light yelled.

"You kill people," Beyond said.

"Criminals!" Light yelled.

"Ray Penber, Naomi Mesora, L Lawliet, and that idiot Watari," Beyond said firmly. "They were innocent, and yet you killed them. You're a murderer, just like me. And you know what our weakness was Light? The thing that killed us first?" Beyond asked. Light simply stared him down. "Curiosity. You picked up the death note and I let myself day dream, and look where it got us. Fighting the ever losing battle against L. Good and evil. And you should be scared, because you're going to lose."

"I am Kira, and Kira is justice!" Light exclaimed. "I will create a new world at any cost, and I will not lose!"

"You've started a civil war in the shinigami realm. Kira, the most powerful human to ever hold a death note has many supporters. But then again, the son of the shinigami king is against him. It's tearing them apart, and many death gods aren't happy about it. Never mind all the people in this realm that are against you, Light. You're outnumbered."

"Doesn't matter," Light spat.

"We'll see," BB said.

"Is that all you were here to say? If so, get out," Light commanded the raven haired psychopath in front of him.

"One more thing,"

"And what's that- AH! Get off of me!" BB had Light pinned to the wall he'd been leaning on. He ripped open Light's shirt and carefully carved with his knife. A jagged, bloody, B. Light screamed in pain.

"A reminder," BB said, leaning down and licking the blood off. Light went to punch him, but BB was too fast. In unhuman speed, he was at the window. "I'll see you at the end, Kira," Beyond said, before making his escape.

!

A minute later on the street below, Beyond Birthday was talking to himself again. "Now, to go resurrect my big brother…"


	3. Resurrected

"What are you doing?" Near asked. Now his only roommate Matt was sitting on the floor with what looked to be a board game. That was odd, since Matt liked video games.

"Ouiji board," Matt answered.

"What are you trying to do with it?" Near asked, sitting down across the board from Matt. He didn't have to be invited.

"If L's really dead then I'm going to find him," Matt stated simply.

"Can you do that?"

"I can try,"

!

L felt a jolt, then a flash, and he was standing in an airport. He blinked a few times, looked around him, looked down at his hands, and wondered what on Earth was going on. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. In fact, he didn't remember much. But for some reason, he was pretty sure he had died. Then what was he doing in an airport?

Purgatory. L thought. He almost laughed. Watari was catholic, and the two always made jokes like that. But still, that didn't answer L's question.

He sat down and let himself fade into his thoughts. He was tracking down everything he remembered. He remembered his childhood, he remembered Wammy's house and the kids Matt, Mello, and Near. He remembered all the cases he solved. He remembered taking the Kira investigation, and Mr. Yagami and Matsuda and Light. He remembered every different percent for Light's guilt.

Then his memory started getting haizy. He remembered being in a helicoptor, and something happened that he didn't quite remember. There was something he was missing... some big piece to the puzzle. He remembered when he and Light were no longer chained together, and he remembered being out in the rain and listening to the bells. He remembered feeling really sad, like he was losing his mind. He had been missing home. But also, something else. He knew he was about to die. And of course, he remembered his heart stopping- but barely.

Still there were huge holes that he couldn't fill into his memory. It was torturing him. That and the fact that he should be dead. A big board up on the wall held the date. L was completely shocked. The last date he'd seen was over a week ago- the day he'd died. So what was he doing at a freaking airport!

!

"I almost had something, but I lost it!" Matt said irritably, kicking the board back into it's box.

"I wouldn't trust that silly game for any worth. It wasn't even very fun," Near stated.

"If I couldn't find him... does that mean...?"

"What?" Near asked.

"Near! Do you have L's cell phone number?" Matt demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Yea, it's in my phone. Why?" Near asked.

"Give me your phone," Matt said. Near shrugged and handed it over. Matt dialed L's number.

!

L jumped at the sound of music. He looked down at his pocket and realized his phone was ringing. Why would anybody be calling a dead man? he wondered.

He pulled it out and gently held it as he answered.

"This is Ryuuzaki," L answered.

"L! OH MY GOD!" Matt yelled into the phone.

"Matt?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be dead! What the heck happened?" Matt was still yelling excitedly. L heard Near in the background. 'What do you mean he answered? Matt! Give me back my cell phone!'

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but it seems to me that I'm alive again," L stated simply.

"NO! I'm not disappointed! I'm overjoyed! Oh my God L, Mello will be so happy... oh no, Mello!" L was having trouble following what Matt was talking about.

"Excuse me?"

"Mello left," Matt said. He hated telling L bad news right after finding out he was alive, but this was something he had to know.

"Left? What do you mean?"

"He left Wammy's. He was mad about Near being your successor," Matt told L.

"But I didn't choose..." L started, confused.

"No, he did. After he freaked out about finding out you were dead he decided that Near would be better since he was unemotional," Matt explained.

"And then he ran away?"

"Basically,"

"I'm going to find him," L decided.

"Good luck," Matt said.

"Matt, don't doubt the world's greatest detective. I've solved over a thousand cases, I think I can track down a fourteen year old boy," L stated.

"What about Kira?" Near asked, finally snatching the phone away from Matt.

"I'm still working on that one. The case will not be closed until we find him, but I'll use your help Near, if you're willing," L said.

"I'm willing. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Kira to justice," Near promised.

"Very well," L sighed. "I do have one favor to ask of you two. Don't tell anyone I'm alive. It would be best for everyone if I were to remain as dead. Our secret, okay?"

"But L! What about Roger! And Watari! They're probably devastated!" Matt exclaimed. L felt a lump grow in his throat.

"Watari has passed on. He did shortly before I did. As for Roger, he will handle it fine. So do we have a deal?" L asked.

"I'm sorry," Matt said. "I won't tell anyone."

"It's our secret," Near promised.

"Alright. I'll talk to you guys later," L said.

"Hey L,"

"Yes Matt?"

"I love you bro. I'm happy you're not dead,"

"Alive for now. I love you guys too. Bye," Matt listened as the phone line clicked before handing the phone back to Near.

"He's not a loser you know," Matt said. "Even if he was still dead, he isn't a loser."

"I didn't mean that," Near said guiltily.

"I know," Matt sighed, laying down on his bed and turning on his game boy. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Mello hate me now, because I said that. Doesn't he?" Near asked.

"Yea, but he'll get over it. He knows deep down that you didn't mean it," Matt said. "You know Mello. He's always mad about something."

"That is true."

"How long do you think it will take L to track him down?"

"Ten minutes."


	4. Finding Mello

After this chapter it's going to be jumping forward a bit. I have plans. Big plans. You'll see. I finally finished Death Note, and have ways for L to play into the ending. BWAHAHA! this is gonna be great.

So yea, enjoy the story.

I no own death note*

!

** First things first, find the kid- L thought to himself. If he was Mello, where would he run to? He knew Mello was able to hack computer systems, so getting a plane ticket would be no problem. But where would he want to run to? **

** Mello was angry. He wanted revenge, and he wanted to beat Near. Mello had said that Near would succeed L, but L knew Mello couldn't leave a case to rest like this. He had a plan up his sleeve. And there was one thing Mello needed that he'd never really had. Mello needed power.**

** America- L knew it in a instant. Mello needed a place for oppertunity, a place he could find power. He'd want a big, strong country that wouldn't be afraid to fight Kira. He'd want some place too, that he could hide. **

** L was relieved by this fact. Besides the fact that he knew where to start, it also meant he had time to get to Mello before he set of for America. There was one thing he'd need- a passport.**

** Knowing Mello, he hadn't taken any money that wasn't his own before he left Wammy's. Not that he hadn't thought of it, he just wouldn't steal from Roger. No matter how angry he was, he'd been raised better.**

** So L was now looking for a fourteen year old boy, who had very little money and who would be looking for work somewhere. He'd be hiding in England, not too far from Wammy's, trying to find work.**

** !**

** "So L's alive... and we can't tell anyone..." Near said.**

** "Are you still talking to yourself Near?" Matt asked, pulling off his head phones.**

** "So the battle is not over," Near added, still talking to himself. Matt rolled his eyes.**

** "If he doesn't want us to tell anyone, then he probably doesn't plan on telling anyone himself either. I understand that. It would be a great advantage for him, if everyone thought he was dead. So the question is... will he be working through us?"**

** "What us? I told you, I'm not getting involved in this Kira stuff," Matt said.**

** "It's an interesting idea. He'd be behind the scenes the entire time. But what if Kira was to figure this out...?"**

** "I don't know," Matt answered, not paying attention anymore.**

** !**

** L found him. He was slightly impressed on how well Mello had been hiding, but also slightly disappointed that he'd been found so easy. Still, it had taken L two days.**

** He found Mello easily, in a bar of all places. He'd quickly gotten himself a job as a bus boy. Not that it would last long.**

** L had on a bit of a disguise. He wore a baseball hat on his head and sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing a hoodie for Wenchester University, that he'd found at the airport. It turned out that the airport was in England. He still had no idea how he'd gotten there.**

** He confirmed the name of the bar and hoped he'd been right, and that Mello was inside. He opened the door and his hopes were confirmed immediately.**

** "Fine! Here's you Goddamned fries you old drunk!" L heard a familiar voice shout. He noticed that the boy's voice had deepened a bit, but it was still unmistakenly Mello.**

** L should have done something sooner. Before he knew it a full out confrontation had broke out.**

** "Show some respect you little brat!" the bartender shouted.**

** "I'll show the drunkards respect when they show me some!" Mello responded. **

** "You want some respect!" the older man yelled, slapping Mello across the face. His head jerked to the side and his hair whipped over his face. Several people gasped. A bright red hand print appeared on Mello's left cheek. He growled at the bartender.**

** "You can't hit a child like that!" a woman exclaimed. **

** "You know what!" Mello yelled. "I QUIT! I'll get another job somewhere. Find yourself a new slave!" He knocked several glasses off the counter, shattering them. The old man grabbed Mello by the front of the apron he was wearing.**

** "You're gonna pay for every glass you just broke, one way or another!" the man bellowed, and Mello winced.**

** "I'm calling the police!" the same woman exclaimed. L waisted no more time. He rushed forward.**

** "STOP!" he yelled, pushing between the angry bartender and Mello.**

** "I have a right to discipline my employees, and I suggest you get out of my way," the man growled.**

** "I just heard this boy say he quit. You have no right to do anything to him anymore. In fact, I'm taking him home now," L stated simply, pushing himself more in front of Mello.**

** "And why should you do that?" (an oddly stated question, but you get the idea.)**

** "This is my younger brother. He ran away from home, and I'm here to take him back," L said. He turned to Mello. "Come on, let's go."**

** "No way!" Mello pulled his arm out of L's grasp. He had no idea who this guy was! Why should he go anywhere with him?**

** "You heard the kid! Leave him here!" The bartender grabbed L by the shoulder and swung an arm as if to punch him. L spun, ducked down and kicked the old man square in the jaw. The man went flying.**

** "L!" Mello gasped. He recognized L's fighting style anywhere. L gave Mello a small push and the two ran out of the bar quickly. **

**!**

**"H-how are you here?" Mello asked. They were in the safety of a nearby hotel room. "Roger said you were dead!"**

** "I was I guess," L said thoughtfully. **

** "What happened?" Mello asked.**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "How did you die?" Mello started, asking very quietly as if it might be a sensitive topic.**

** "My heart stopped. I think I was killed by Kira," L stated.**

** "You think?"**

** "I cannot be completely certain. Eighty-seven percent,"**

** "And so if you died... then how?"**

** "I don't know," L said. Both were silent for a while, staring from the ceiling to the floor to the wall. Neither young genius knew exactly what to say. L noticed that Mello's hands were constantly moving nervously. He also noticed that he didn't have a chocolate bar in his hand. L smiled slightly and pulled something out of his hoodie pocket. He'd taken off his glasses and hat, but kept the sweat shirt. It was comfy.**

** "Here," he handed Mello the dark chocolate hershey bar, and the boy smiled happily, tearing into the wrapper.**

** "Matt called me," L said.**

** "Oh?" Mello stopped chewing for a second and glanced at L from the corner of his eye. What was L thinking? Was he mad that Mello had run away? Was he going to take him back? **

** "It was the first thing that happened after I realized I was alive. I think they might be connected, but I'm not sure yet. 46%." L said. Mello didn't say anything. **

** "You're angry with me, aren't you Mello?"he asked.**

** "Why didn't you choose?" Mello asked.**

** "I couldn't,"**

** "Bull shit,"**

** "Mello, the only way to beat Kira is with both you and Near,"**

** "No way!" Mello yelled, jumping to his feet. "There's no way I'm working with that albino freak! We've been rivals forever!"**

** "You don't have to, Mello. Not yet," L said, trying to calm Mello down. Mello stopped and glared at him.**

** "You just said..." Mello sneered.**

** "I am not done fighting Kira. But I will need both yours and Near's help."**

** "I'm not helping Near,"**

** "I am not asking you to help Near. I am asking you to help me," L explained calmly, but sternly, setting a gentle hand on Mello's shoulder.**

** Mello nodded. "I want to help you," he said.**

** "So, when do you leave for America?" L asked slyly. Mello's eyes grew. **_**L knew!**_** He sighed. No use denying it- his older brother could read him like a book.**

** "I was going to as soon as I got enough money... for a passport," Mello said.**

** "I assume you have ways to get a ticket?"**

** "Of course,"**

** "How much do you need for the passport?" L asked.**

** "You can't be serious..." Mello said, a smile spreading across his face. **

** "Here's how it will work. I will pay for your pass port to America. You in turn will work on the Kira investigation with me, doing all you can from America. You will keep this with you at all times, and we will speak every day. If I do not hear from you for twenty-four hours, I will come find you. **

** "I understand that you want independence, but this is the best I can do for you right now. Also, let me see your rosary," L requested. Mello raised an eyebrow at the strange request, but slid his rosary off his neck, handing it gently to L. **

** L layed it on the table. He took a screw driver from his pocket, and split one of the beads in half. Mello gasped slightly, not wanting L to destroy it. The bead was hollow. **

** L took out a small plastic bag that contained a single black square. The square was only slightly bigger than a grain of rice. He placed the square gently in the bead and snapped it back together with a tiny bottle of glue. **

** "There," L whispered, pleased as he handed the rosary back to Mello. "You never take that rosary off, which is why I placed a tracking device in it. If for some reason I cannot reach you, I will still be able to find you. It is only for emergancies, and I hope I never have to use it. If it comes to a point that you cannot wear it- such as if you are caught, then swallow the bead."**

** "I understand. Thank you, L," Mello said happily.**

** "I'll see you off to the airport tomorrow," L said.**

** "You don't have to do that," Mello chuckled.**

** "I want to," L insisted. "But for now, it's late. You should get some rest."**

** "What about you?" Mello asked, already pulling back the covers and climbing in. He was exhausted. The last time he'd slept had been at Wammy's, except for five minutes in an ally, but that didn't count.**

** "I have some business to take care of. I won't be far," L reassured.**

** Mello yawned, burrying his face in a pillow. "Goodnight, L," he said.**

** "Goodnight," L pulled the blankets up over Mello's shoulders as of instinct. Just as if Mello was still the five year old boy who'd run to him with a nightmare.**

**!**

** "I've made many promises," L said, talking to himself up on the roof. The moon was out full, and the stars were shining brightly. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. It was nearly midnight, so it should happen soon.**

** "I promised Watari long ago that I would take care of those boys," he said to himself.**

** "I also swore to bring Kira to justice, even if it took my own life," he continued, opening his eyes and staring up at the stars. "It would be easier if only I could remember, but no matter. I will find Kira." **

** L was chewing thoughtfully on the tip of his thumb. "Another promise, it seems. Or maybe just a renewed one. I am in debt now, aren't I?" L realized that he wasn't only talking to himself, but also to the unseen being. Whatever god or substance that had brought him back. Just another thing to work for- he'd been brought back for this reason.**

** "There shall be peace soon." And he heard the familiar clock tower, that he'd listened to every night when he was a kid at Wammy's, chime twelve. It was a small comfort to him. **


	5. Sacrifice for Power

Mello gulped silently. He'd been to a countless number of places, but no one would hire him. He'd tried to get decent jobs, but without any identification and looking as obviously young as he was, he didn't get hired. He'd tried some scummier places, bars and such. But this wasn't England. And they refused to hire a fourteen year old boy.

Now Mello was at the end of his rope, but he wasn't about to let go. He was sick of sleeping in trees and in allies or where ever else he could find. He was sick of having just enough money not to starve. He was sick of stealing. He needed money and he needed it now. Mello couldn't believe he'd lasted a month this way. And he refused to ask L for help.

He'd devised a plan. Originally he was going to first get a job to get money, then work on getting power. But now, he had a better idea. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

The only problem, the stone had been dropped in the mud a few times, stepped on, kicked, and landed in the sewer. But Mello wasn't scared of anything.

!

"Matt, your class rank has dropped incredibly. I'm concerned for you," Roger said. He usually had no patience for children, but his voice was soft when talking to Matt. He knew that Matt was broken.

"Don't be. It doesn't matter anyways," Matt said. He was slouched down into a chair across the desk from Roger. He had his goggles over his eyes and his red bangs hung over that. Hands in his lap. Gameboy turned off in his pocket.

"You were third before," Roger adds.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm third or last," Matt said. "Either way I'm not first so I'm not important. Besides, I'm already one of the best hackers in England."

"You're sad about Mello,"

"No shit,"

Roger cleared his voice. "Matt..."

"Sorry,"

"We need to get you back to where you were before,"

"We don't NEED to do anything," Matt said, standing up. His bangs cleared from his face and Roger could see the boys eyes for the first time in days, even though they were blurred behind goggles. His eyes were angry. "I'll get my grades back up. I'll keep working. I'll pretend nothing's wrong, but something is wrong! Mello left and nobody tried to stop him. I didn't even try to stop him... and now you want us to all act like he didn't even exist. Well fine! If that's what you want, then I'll play along. Like I said before, it doesn't bloody matter,"

"Matthew..."

"I have homework to do, Roger," Matt said. Roger sighed, fingers on his temples and nodded. Matt took that as dismisal and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Out in the hall common sense hit him on the head. _Holy bloody shit, I'm turning into Mello._

He felt bad for the way he'd been acting and how he'd slammed the door and everything. It wasn't Roger's fault. It was his. and Mello's. Mostly Mello's...

Matt opened the door again slowly and peeked his head in. Roger looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Matt said. This time his goggles were off his face and Roger could see every emotion swimming through the boy's eyes. "I'll try and do better," Matt added, before closing the door, softly this time.

!

"You take me for a fool, kid?"

"No, I take you for a man with a good eye for talent. And you know you want this talent!"

"You're too young. This isn't that kind of strip club,"

"Seventeen is hardly underage," Mello argued.

"Seventeen?" the man quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, Stan!" the man called over another guy. He was tall and muscular, with long biker gang hair and a beard. Leather vest. Tattoos. Whole nine yards.

"Uh?" Stan grunted.

"This kid look seventeen to you?" the other guy asked. Stan studied Mello, who was holding his breath and trying to look as confident as he could, very closely. He glared right in Mello's face. Mello glared back.

"What's your name?" Stan grunted.

"Mel," Mello lied.

"His voice has barely changed, and what's with that accent?" Stan straightened up and adressed the other guy. "He's not a day over fifteen."

"Too young," the guy said to Mello. "Get out."

"But some people like young! You could up your business!" Mello said.

"Not that kinda place, kid,"

"This is LOS ANGELOS! Oh, come on! Don't you want to be with the times?"

"You've wasted enough of my time. Just go home," the man said, turning and walking away from Mello. Mello stood there, fuming. "Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. He wanted to yell a million obscene things at the man. He wanted to punch him in the fucking face. But then he heard the music surge, saw the stippers on stage, and got a better idea.

He waded through the croud of people. Nobody noticed him. He got near the side of the stage, closest to a pole. Nobody noticed him yet. And then, before he could change his mind, he lept onto the stage. Mello strutted to the center, pushing two of the dancers out of the way.

He recalled everything he'd ever seen in his young life that would help him in this situation. From the porn video he and Matt had watched to the glimpses he'd seen from the previous dancers... He filled himself with the music and went wild.

It felt good, being up there. Dancing like a slut, sliding up and down the pole, thrusting his hips like a savage. He ripped his shirt off, swung it over his head and threw it into the audience.

The audience, who had recently gotten over their confusion, went wild for the strange blonde boy who was stripping on stage.

Mello fell to his knees at the front of the stage and whipped his sweaty hair around. It was hot up on that stage. The lights were obviously designed that way, to make the dancers sweat. Mello had read in a playboy he'd gotten from an older boy at Wammy's- sweat is sexy. Good thing he was soaked.

He was on his feet, dripping. He slid his pants down as sexily as he could manage, which was easy with a body like his. It didn't really matter whether or not he was wearing pants, since he had on boxers as undershorts. "The name's Mello you bloody old toads!" Mello yelled out.

Suddenly, a large, rough hand suddenly yanked him off the stage. Mello found himself bent over some very tall person's shoulder and being carried upside down like a sack of yams. Fighting didn't help. Kicking and punching did nothing. The crowd laughed. But one thing was obvious- they had loved the spontaneous interruption from the underage stripper.

Finally, once all the blood had rushed to his head and made his face completely flushed- that and the idea of what he'd just done had caught up with him, the man plopped him down in what seemed to be an office to the place.

Mello picked himself up off the floor, and found himself facing Stan and the other guy. He tried his best not to blush. It was useless. Red as a cherry tomatoe.

"You got a job," the man sitting behind his desk said. Mello's jaw dropped. The man tossed a package over the desk to Mello. "Be here tomorrow night at ten. And NEVER make a fool out of me like that again."

Mello would have had a smart ass come-back, if there hadn't been a gun pointed at his face.

"Yes sir," he said weakly, smiling happily and still dripping sweat, despite the fact that he was half naked.

"Get him out of here, Stan," the man ordered. Stan- before Mello could react, picked the boy up in the same was he had earlier and carried him out the door. He dumped him out on the street, and Mello instantly started shivering in the cold.

"Here," Stan grunted, handing Mello his clothes. Mello thanked the man happily and pulled his shirt on over his head. Stan clamped a strong hand on Mello shoulder and leaned down to look him in the eyes.

"Go back to where ever you came from, kid. This is no place for some one your age. If you have any other options, get out of here now and don't come back," Stan suggested. Mello stared into his eyes with a condescending smirk.

"I'm not afraid to get a little dirty to get where I need to. Besides, my options have run out." Stan sighed, ruffled Mello's hair, and went back inside the building. Mello looked down, realized he was still in his underpants, and hurried to put his jeans back on.


	6. Part Two: The Call

Matt remembered everything about him. He remembered exactly what he looked like the day he left. Angry. Determined. Heart broken. His blonde hair cut evenly. His black shirt still a bit too baggy over his thin frame. His rosary was tucked nicely under his shirt. Back pack swung over his back. He remembered everything- even the fact that Mello was on the brink of tears.

He didn't need the photograph that was safely kept in his back pocket to remember. But he kept it anyways. It was the one Roger gave to him.

_"Matt, can you come to my office for a moment?" Roger requested. A chorus of "ooooooohs" followed. Matt, fourteen years old, gulped. 'Uh oh,' he thought. 'What did I do?'_

_ "Yes sir," Matt responded, following Roger to his office. Roger sat down behind his desk and started rummaging through the drawers for something, while Matt stood in front of his desk uncomfortably._

_ "Ah, there it is," Roger said. He straightened up and reached across the desk. He held out a photograph, blank side up._

_ "This picture was taken a few months ago- one of Jody's photography projects... I thought you would like to have it," Roger said, smiling slightly._

_ Matt flipped the photo over slowly. _

_ The light was too harsh. The angle was crooked. The figures were sloppy. The photo was perfect._

_ Matt and Mello were laughing their heads off. Mello had an arm around Matt's shoulders and was leaning into him. Matt, smile wide, had his head on Mello's shoulder. The light was way to bright, but it made the colors perfect. Mello's hair wasn't blonde- it was a brilliant yellow. Matt's hair wasn't it's usual redish brown, it was a wonderous red. His goggle's shone brilliantly in a pig slop of different colors. Both boys were flushed from laughing so hard. _

_ Examining it closer Matt saw that Mello had chocolate in his hand. And his rosary was hanging out of his shirt, where it was usually kept tucked in._

_ Matt remembered everything about that day. Jody stood behind the camera, jumping around and taking random pictures of everything and everybody. Near was in the back ground some where, calling hilarious jaunts to Mello. It was such a light hearted day. All Mello could do was laugh. Everybody at Wammy's was happy, even Roger was laughing._

_ Matt could feel the laughter, the great memories, the exact moment of that photograph. It was one of the best days in his memory. And then, the young gamer burst into tears. No, not tears. Sobs. He broke down comletely, into shaky sobs. He didn't even notice when Roger embraced him, holding him in strong fatherly arms. _

_ He hadn't cried when Mello had left three days prior. He was sobbing then._

A single tear trailed it's way down Matt's face. Four years. It had been four years since Mello ran away from Wammy's. The year before Near had left as well. So now, Matt was alone in the room he'd once shared with two others, about to leave himself.

In a short period of time, some new kids would be living in that room. Matt wondered what those kids would be like.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and put the photo back. He was eighteen now. He'd graduated Wammy's, top of his class with both Mello and Near gone. He had a dozen scholarships open to him. The world was at his fingertips.

But Matt was packing his bags and heading to America. He didn't plan on attending a university. He wasn't joining the fbi or cia or whatever other government agencies were interested. He was leaving all of that behind.

Mail Jeevas was not a dummy, despite how this may sound. He'd made a promise so many years ago. Up in a rickety old tree house that no longer existed, with a boy he hadn't seen in years.

_"We're going to be best friends forever, Matt," Mello said. _

_ "You think?" Matt said._

_ "Of course, dummy! We're going to get out of this shit hole, and we'll move to America! We'll be the best of everything, Matt. Life will be so great," Mello dreamed, leaning back. "Promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

And then there was the last thing Matt had ever said to his best friend.

_"Stay safe, bro. I'll see you around,"_

And Matt planned on it. Only one problem- he had no idea where to start.

!

Matt sat on his ratty couch in his small apartment, light's down and game on. His phone rang, and he answered it.

"Playboy pent house- blondes, boobs, and big beds. What kind of STD do you wish to aquire?" Matt answered. He made a point of answering in funny ways posing as random businesses. Mello, Near, and L were always so serious about security. Matt liked to have fun.

"Well, atleast this means you're straight," a girl's voice responded on the other end. Matt started laughing.

"Nothing has been proven, Jodey. How is the fashion queen doing?" Matt asked.

"The fashion queen is doing marvelous! It's lonely here though, I don't have anyone to watch What Not To Wear with," Jodey said.

"I swear, Clinton was making me gay," Matt said.

"You're gay all on your own, Matt. You're a gay, soulless ginger with a big nose," Jodey joked on the other side.

Matt gave a gasp of fake insult. "I do NOT have a big nose,"

"Of course you don't," Jodey said. "Any news on goldilocks yet?"

"Nothing so far. I can't find anything on him!"

"Mail Jeevas, turn the game off and get your ass of that couch before I travel all the way over there and whoop you!"

"It's two in the morning!" Matt protested. "I haven't been doing nothing. I'm actually working,"

"Double negatives young man,"

"You sound like Roger, young lady." Matt's phone gave a beep and he looked at it. A blocked number was calling him. "Hey Jodey, I'll call you back later."

"Your male prostitute finally show up?"

"You know it," The two hung up and Matt answered the new caller.

"Thank you for calling Foot Long Dick Socks. How may I be of service today?" Matt answered.

"Matt. I need your help, please! Come pick me up, and I'll explain everything," a panicked voice on the other end demanded.

"W-who is this?" Matt asked, a bit scared. He'd straightened up, and even paused his game.

"Can't say my name on the phone... too dangerous. Remember the tree house? You promised bitch, now get over here!" the voice shouted into the phone. Matt heard voices in the back ground, and heard the person on the phone give a hiss- like from pain.

"Come get me, I'll explain everything," the voice said in a panicked whisper. The phone line clicked off. Matt sat there, staring at the paused game screen of the tv and listening to the dial tone.

"I'm coming... Mello," Matt whispered back. He then used his hacker skills to trace the call.


	7. I need a bandaide

"Matt!" Mello smiled to himself as soon as he saw the red car pull up. He knew it was Matt, because none of the idiot task force people would drive a beat up, rusty sports car like that. The car swerved to a stop kicking up ashes and dust everywhere.

"Matt!" Mello tried calling out, but it came out as a strangled cry. Matt climbed out of the car and followed the voice, sprinting to Mello's side. Mello's side was very bloody. He was barely recognizable, but one thing gave him away. He still had that stupid haircut.

"Holy shit, Mello! What happened to you?" Matt exclaimed.

"Long story," Mello said through gritted teeth. "Need bandaide."

Matt started laughing. "You idiot, you need a hospital! Can you walk?"

By the fact that Mello had third degree burns on the whole left side of his face, down his neck and on his shoulder, he was in a universe of pain. He was also slightly in shock. And, he had a broken ankle. Running away didn't go as smoothly as he'd planned.

"Yea, I got this," Mello said, and Matt helped him up. He did not have it at all. Between the pain from his burn and his ankle, he couldn't stand upright. He shouldn't have even tried, because it made him pass out.

Matt was quick to grab him, being careful to avoid the ugly burn on his left side. He carried him back to his car. Mello was heavy with all that leather shit he wore. Matt carefully laid his friend down in the back seat, then drove to the nearest hospital as fast as possible.

!

Mello woke up some time later. He lifted his eyelids, which were far too heavy for eyelids, and realized in a panic he could only see out of one of them.

"Holy fuck I'm blind," he stated, trying to sit up.

"Don't do that," Matt instructed. Mello ignored him and sat up. He noticed a horrible pain in his shoulder, but he tried to ignore it and look tough. It didn't work. "You aren't blind, but your face is burned pretty bad. You have a big bandage on it."

"My pretty face? Damn," Mello said.

"Mello, you could have died," Matt said.

"That's why I called you, isn't it?" Mello asked, smirking slightly, but it hurt, so he stopped.

"Scared me to fucking death," Matt trying his best to let Mello know how worried he'd been.

"Sorry to have concerned you," Mello said with no emotion. "Where have you been all these years, man?"

"I've been in America for the past month. You're really hard to find, you know that?"

"Only for people who are looking for me," Mello smirked. "How's Wammy's? Jody, Linda?"

"Same as always. No recent tragedies though, so doing good," Matt said.

"Cool," Mello said.

Then a nurse walked in. "You need to let him rest," she said with a commanding voice. She was a sturdy looking woman with a tight bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were loving, but stern like a mother's. Neither Matt or Mello was willing to argue with her. "There's a place to rest in the waiting area. The doctor says you'll be able to go home soon," she added. After giving him some medicine, she led Matt off to the waiting area. He attempted to sleep sitting upright in a chair, but it didn't work out well. No one else was there, and it was a freaking hospital anyways. He curled up on the floor and passed out.

!

Matt woke up on the ground with someone's suit jacket laid over him. He sat up groggily, rubbed the back of his head and yawned. He took the jacket from his shoulders and looked around. There was a man sitting in a chair a few feet away from him. He wore nice pants the same color as the jacket, a collared shirt and a tie.

"Yours?" Matt asked, holding up the jacket.

"Yup. Hard night?" The man asked, taking the jacket from Matt.

"Yea," Matt picked himself up off the ground and slumped into a chair. "My friend was in an explosion… or something."

"Oh wow, is he okay?" the man looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine…" Matt started. He was interrupted when another man walked in and looked at the guy he was talking to.

"Sorry to interrupt," he mumbled. The man had an afro. Afro-tastic. Another man, younger than the afro guy, walked in behind him. That man was crying. "Mogi, he's dead…"

"I guess it's time we go, then." The afro guy nodded. Mogi turned to Matt. "I hope your friend's okay," he said kindly.

"Thanks," Matt spoke, and stared as the suit guys walked out.


	8. Part Three: The Kira Investigation

**"So Light Yagami has taken the position of L?" L asked Near, chewing gently on the tip of his thumb. From his place in hiding, only three people knew of his existance. Near, Mello, and Matt. He was on the phone with Near.**

** "He has. He still works under your name even though we know his identity. He still does not know mine," Near replied.**

** "It is for the best,"**

** "Any word from Mello? Or does he still refuse to work with me?" Near asked.**

** "I am working out a plan so that you two will be able to aide eachother without ever making contact, but at the moment things remain the same. You are still in America, yes?"**

** "Yes," **

** "How soon do you leave for Japan?" **

** "I leave in a week's time. Then I will set up the appointment with Light,"**

** "What is your suspiscion of him being Kira?" L asked, curious.**

** "Ninety-seven percent," Near answered, a bit smugly.**

** "The same as mine. Very good, Near. I will speak to you again soon," L said.**

** "Thank you," Near said, happy to be praised by L. Some things never change.**

** The two hung up and L dialed a different number. Mello.**

** "Mello, fill me in," L said as soon as he heard the familiar "Hay-lo?"**

** "I'm with Matt," Mello responded. **

** "Matt? What happened?" L asked. Last he knew Mello was working with the mofia (something L didn't like very much, but put up with.)**

** "They took down the mofia. Everyone's dead. Kira did it, using the death note," Mello said.**

** L nodded thoughtfully, then remembered Mello couldn't see him, and replied "I see."**

** L had once again learnt of the death note's existance, and how it worked, but still did not remember his experiences from it the first time. It turns out that, if you die and come back, you lose all knowledge of the death note. The same as if you give it up.**

** L had also figured out- with the help of Near, that the last two rules of the death note were the fake rules. It was painfully obvious to him now. So before when talking to Near, he had instructed, "Offer Light a choice."**

** "What kind of choice?"**

** "Tell him that you believe the thirteen day rule to be a fake. Say that you are willing to test it out, with you and Mello. Say you will write Mello's real name down in the death note, and if in thirteen days you don't die, it is fake." L explained.**

** "We're going to kill Mello!" Near said, shocked. **

** "No. I want to hear his choice though. I am fairly certain that he will refuse, because he knows we will expect Kira to agree. Also, if you live, than that just gives more proof that he is Kira."**

** "I understand,"**

** "Very good."**

**Light, of course, played right into their hands. **

**!**


	9. The Kidnapping

Chapter two is here! skipping ahead to Mello's grand kidnapping plan! bwahahaha. and I will be changing a few things from how death note really went to my liking, so bear with me. or is it bare with me? I'm not sure. either way, keep your clothes on and enjoy the story!

I no own death note

!

**"It's risky," L said. **

**"I know," Mello replied.**

**"And you're both wiling to do this?" L asked.**

**"Yes," Mello answered.**

**"Let's do it!" Matt said excitedly.**

**"We all agreed to take risks for this investigation. This will be a vital part to catching Kira," Mello said.**

**"You are right. Be careful, both of you," L said.**

**"I'll try not to die for you, L," Matt chuckled, and they hung up the phones. It was starting.**

** !**

** It was around right before the next show, hosted by Kiyomi Takada, was about to go. **

** "You remember your parts?" L asked over his cell. He was close by, very close by, to watch everything play out.**

** "Yup, I cause chaos," Matt stated happily.**

** "And I get the girl," Mello added.**

** "Be careful, alright?" L said.**

** "Jesus, Ryuuzaki! We're going to be fine," Matt said light heartidly. **

** "Alright, here we go. I'll contact you later, Ryuuzaki," Mello said. They all hung up. Mello mounted his motor cycle, Matt turned the key of his car and lit a cigarrette, and L sat watching carefully.**

** It worked just as planned. Matt crashed in, launching a smoke bomb and took off. Almost all of the security followed him. **

** Mello drove up on his motor cycle. "Get on!" he called to Ms. Takada. **

** "Mello," Ms. Takada's body guard gasped. She'd thought he was dead. "You can trust him! Go!" **

** Ms. Takada climbed on, and Mello rocketed off. He easily lost the guards that had been following him. The kidnapping was complete. **

** "Take off all your clothes," Mello instructed. "You can cover yourself with this blanket."**

** "C-can I please have the blanket? Before I take the rest of this off?" Kyiomi asked, down to her underwear and bra. **

** "Sure, whatever," Mello spat out, about to toss the blanket to her. Suddenly though, Mello's cell phone rang. He stopped, keeping a firm glare on Kiyomi, and answered it.**

** "What the hell do you want Near?" Mello spat.**

** "She has pages of the death note on her!" Near exclaimed immediately. **

** "What?"**

** "Get them first before anything. It's part of Kira's plan, she's going to-" Mello didn't hear the end of what Near said though, because he noticed Kiyomi pulling something out.**

** "Hey, stop!" he yelled, dropping the phone. She hurried, trying to write something down. He pulled his gun and "POW!" The pages of the death note exploded into saw dust. **

** He walked over to her, and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her down against a wall. "I will not hesitate to kill you next time," he threatened. Kiyomi looked pained but smirked.**

** "I was about to say the same to you," she said. Mello, outraged, sent a hard kick to her stomach. She groaned. He threw the blanket at her and stomped away.**

** He picked up his cell phone to tell Near off, but Near was no longer there. He shrugged and hung up.**

**!**

** It happened to fast. Matt was being chased, followed by two cars. He should have made that turn. But he couldn't. He was going to fast. Still, he felt the adrenaline pumping through him, and he loved it. Until it was too late. He careened side ways, and was quickly blocked in by a total of six identical black cars. Men jumped out, pointing guns at him. He was defeated and he knew it.**

** He rested his head against the steering wheel for a moment, before carefully opening the door. He climbed out, his hands in the air, cigarrette hanging from his mouth, goggles over his eyes.**

** "Alright, you caught me!" He called out, humor in his voice. "Take me prisoner, I'll answer any of your questions!" **

** He didn't get taken prisoner though. They asked him no questions. Instead they all raised there guns, and he was caught in a hail of gun fire. **

** He was shot, five times in the body. One bullet narrowly missed his head. Still, with the incredible pain, he collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His cigarrette fell gently from his lips. **

** "Anyone who defies Kira is punished with death," one man said. They all got back in their cars and drove off- believing Matt to be dead. He wasn't dead yet though, but he was close to it.**

** He gasped for air. One of the bullets had hit his lung, and it had collapsed. Another had gone all the way through his abdomin and hit his spine. He couldn't move his legs, even if he wanted to. Tears fell from his eyes and gathered in pools in his goggles. He was shaking all over. **

** It took no time for the ambulence to get there. They loaded him in and were about to leave, when they saw someone running up.**

** "Wait!" L yelled. "I need to ride with him! He's my brother!"**

** They didn't question the raven haired detective as he jumped into the back of the truck. They took off for the hospital. **

** Matt was barely conscious. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and for some reason a neck brace as well. Had he hit his head on the way down?**

** They were tearing off his vest and shirt, trying to stop bleeding. It wouldn't do any good though. Matt knew he was going to die. He looked over at the man sitting next to him, gently holding his hand.**

** "Ryuuzaki," he choked out. He wanted to explain. He didn't know what, but he felt he needed to explain.**

** "Sh, don't speak Matt. It's okay," L whispered. He was trying to keep himself calm, when he was honestly terrified. He took a shaky breath. "You're going to be okay, Matt,"**

** "M-mello?" Matt gasped. L understood what he was asking.**

** "Mello is fine. It went as planned. You did great, Matt," L said. Matt smiled slightly, and his eyes closed for a moment. He was incredibly tired.**

** "Keep talking to him," one of the paramedics instructed L.**

** "Matt, Matt, listen to me. You're going to be alright," L said. **

** "Cigarrette?" Matt asked.**

** "No way in hell kid, you're on oxygen!" a paramedic scolded. Matt- even in his sickened state, he rolled his eyes.**

** "Y-y-you remember the poem? The Raven?" Matt stuttered out. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Paramedics quickly pumped something into his arm.**

** "Yes, I remember," L said, choking back tears, holding his hand tighter.**

** "c-can you...?" Matt asked weakly. The Raven was a poem that L used to read to the boys a lot when they were little*. L smiled weakly and nodded, keeping tears back in his eyes.**

** "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. `'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -Only this, and nothing more..." L took a deep breath. He remembered every line, even though it had been years since he'd told the story for the boys. **

** Matt squeezed L's hand tight as he started coughing again. More blood. He grimaced. "Keep going," he wheezed, settling his head down. **

** "We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes," a paramedic said.**

** "Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore - For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Nameless here for evermore," L couldn't help it as a tear fell down his cheek. Matt looked over at him and forced a smile. **

** "Don't worry about me, L," Matt whispered. He choked and coughed again. Even more blood this time. He moaned in pain. His heart monitor went crazy. L watched as the young man's bare chest, covered in blood and bandages, heaved up and down. There was a tube sticking out of his upper abdomin on the left, because of his collapsed lung.**

** "Breathe! Come on kid!" one of the paramedics urged Matt. **

** "Keep going! Distract him!" another one instructed L. **

** "C-can y-y-you sskip to the end-d?" Matt stuttered out through clenched teeth. The pain was seriously getting to him. He panted, trying to breath. It was getting harder.**

** "Of course," L nodded. "And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting. On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted- nevermore," L finished, closing his eyes gently. **_**Matt is going to be okay. It's okay, they're going to help him. He's gonna be okay. **_**Even though he knew better. L knew a few things about medicine... and Matt's wounds were just...**

__**The heart moniter got worse. "We're losing him!" one paramedic exclaimed. **

** "No!" L gasped. **

** Matt chuckled lightly, but it turned to a cry from the pain in his chest. **

** "A bullet made impact an inch to the left of his heart," a paramedic said. **

** "This isn't good, he's losing to much blood!" the younger one of the two said, shaking his head.**

** "Stay with us kid!" the other cried.**

** "L!" Matt cried, digging his nails into L's hand. He drew blood. L didn't even feel it, though.**

** "Matt, I'm so sorry," L whispered into the younger man's ear.**

** "D-don't be sorry..." Matt said.**

** "This is all my fault," L said. **

** "It's not. It's okay, L. I'm okay," Matt promised. The pain was receeding again. "L, my game in my pocket. Finish it for me?" Matt asked. He was talking about his new game. Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.**

** "Sure thing Mattie," L said.**

** "And L?" **

** "Yes?"**

** "Send Kira to hell," Matt said, looking determined. **

** "I promise," L said. He had Matt's hand in both of his. **

** Suddenly Matt gave a loud gasp, his chest heaving up violently. It fell back down, and stopped moving. The heart monitor went flat line. **

** "I love you Matt**," L told his little brother for the last time. Matt squeezed his hand very lightly, one final time. L was pleased that Matt had heard him. **

** "Dammnit!" the younger paramedic yelled. "What about the paddles! We could- we,"**

** "It's too late," the older one said. "It's over. I'm sorry," he said to L.**

** L pressed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to cry. Just then, they pulled up to the hospital. L followed the paramedics out. He approached a nurse at the counter and wrote down a phone number. He handed it to her.**

** "Can you call this and tell Roger that Mail Jeevas*** had died?" L asked, his voice was hard and cold. He didn't look the nurse in the eyes.**

** "Of course. Should I tell him who the message is from?" the nurse asked gently.**

** "Say it's from a friend of Matt's."**

** "Yes sir, of course."**

**!**

Damn this depressing anime and my depressing fanfiction. Honest to God, I didn't want to kill Matt. But I also didn't want one of those alternate endings where everythings perfect and happy. I am not one of those writers.

**When L said at the end that he loved Matt, I would like to assure you that it was brotherly. No gayness or anything.

*I also have this thing with the poem The Raven. It's appeared in almost every Death Note fanfiction I've written. But yes, its a consistancy in my death note fanfiction is a small comfort for me. It seems just like the perfect thing for the Wammy's to share with L from their childhood.

***Mail Jeevas = Matt's real name

So yea, I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. Chapter three coming soon.

R/R 3 R.I.P. Matt


	10. The Kidnapping Pt 2

And I continue with the serious fanfictions. I'm sorry about Matt. Its so sad. So yes, happier endings from here on out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own a happy meal. I would enjoy a happy meal...

!

** Mello saw it on a small tv. He couldn't help but stopping abruptly to stare at it. They were talking about the kidnapping attack. More specifically, the kidnapping attack that he and Matt had carried out only an hour or two earlier.**

** They showed a picture of a car. A red car with racing stripes. More specifically- Matt's car. It had gone to hell. Covered in bullet holes, the glass was broken in the drivers window and the windsheild. And by it was a big puddle of- unmistakeable- blood. **

** Mello was too late to hear anything they'd said about Matt though. Now they were talking about him.**

** "**_**We have no leads as to who Ms. Takada's kidnapper was, nor about her whereabouts. A search is being conducted far and wide. They say they will find both Takada and the kidnapper, and bring this criminal to justice. A quote from a die hard Kira supporter- "the only justice for someone who works against Kira, is death." This is Haruhi Mitako with channel seven news."**_

__**"Death huh?" Mello muttered. "Good luck catching me." But that was out of his mind quickly. He picked up his cell phone and dialed L. He needed to know what happened to Matt.**

** "Ryuzaki!" he nearly screamed into the phone as soon as there was an answer. "What happened to Matt!"**

** "M-matt was apprehended by several Kira supporters from the tv station," L said slowly, not wanting to retell what had just happened.**

** "Is he okay?" Mello demanded. L didn't answer. "Is he okay! Ryuzaki!" **

** "Mello you need to calm down," L said sternly, almost falling apart.**

** Mello took a deep breath. "Is Matt okay, Ryuzaki?" he repeated himself.**

** "No," L spoke the simple word softly. "He was shot, five times in the chest. He died on the way to the hospital."**

** "No," Mello whispered, wide eyed and in shock.**

** "I'm sorry," L said, feeling a tear roll down his cheek again.**

** "NO!" Mello screamed. "DAMMNIT!" he punched the nearest wall with all his might. The dry wall gave way and so did Mello's skin. Drywall and blood.**

** "Mello, are you still able to continue this?" L asked from the other side. **

** "What! But how can I just- he's... he's... He was my best friend," Mello went from screaming to whispering quickly. Still in complete shock.**

** "Matt died for this, Mello. We have to continue, lest he died for nothing," L said. Mello nodded slowly from his side of the phone.**

** "You're right. We have to," Mello said.**

** "I'm going to hang up soon. When I do, give the phone to Ms. Takada. Tell her she may make a call. She, no doubt, will call Light. Have her hold the phone away from her ear so you may listen to the conversation. Though I am fairly certain on what they are going to say anyways. And Mello,"**

** "Yes?"**

** "Watch your back. She may be unarmed but she is still extremely dangerous. There are people working behind her, and they have ways to kill you."**

** "I understand."**

** "Good. Contact me later," L instructed, and the two hung up. Mello glared angrily at his bleeding hand and muttered a few profanities under his lips before entering the room where Kiyomi was located.**

** "I heard you yelling. Is something wrong?" Ms. Takada asked, sweet mockering dripping from every word. **

** "Nothing that concerns you, bitch," Mello spat. He tossed the phone to Takada. "You may make a call. But hold the phone away from your ear, I need to hear what's said," Mello instructed.**

** Takada called Light, just as L said she would.**

** "Light! Light! Help me!" she begged, beginning to sob the moment she heard his voice. **_**Pathetic,**_** Mello thought. **_**Bloody pathetic.**_

__**She sobbed, he reassured her. Then he said something that caught Mello's attention.**

** "Do your best, Kiyomi. You'll be okay," Light said. **

** "I will. Light, please save me!" Kiyomi responded. He had said to "do her best" the key words that meant "use Mello's real name and kill him." She no longer had part of the death note. She no longer could do that. But, not wanting to disappoint Light, she promised she would.**

** "What did he mean, do your best?" Mello spat, snatching his phone back.**

** "He probably meant in surviving. So he can save me," Takada responded. **

** "We'll see about that," Mello sneered. He turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Takada alone.**

**!**

** Light was trying hard not to laugh as they rushed to where Takada was being kept prisoner. He had gotten everything right. Mello was dead. Mogi and Aizowa were playing right into his hands. And in forty seconds, Kiyomi would set the place ablaze. That would get both her and all the evidence out of the way. It was perfect. He was a genius!**

**!**

** Mello started walking after Kiyomi's phone call. He couldn't stand to stay cooped up in that room anymore. He needed to breathe. He needed to think. And he overall, needed to cry (manly tears of course!) He couldn't believe that Matt was dead. Matt wasn't supposed to die, it wasn't fair! Mello and L's plan was perfect, and yet Matt had died. So then it wasn't. Matt's death was his fault.**

** Mello didn't understand how a person, barely of age for a year, could die like that. Matt had no enemies. He didn't do anything wrong. One of the only things Matt cared about was his video games, ever since they were little. How could someone so innocent be murdered the way he was? It just wasn't fair.**

_** I should have died instead**_**, Mello thought to himself. He was a sinner, far worse than Matt. His whole life he'd gotten in trouble as a child. He became a full out delinquent when he was fourteen- running away and leaving the country. He'd stolen, lied, cheated, gotten in fights, slept in trees. He'd broken into buildings, he'd stabbed a man when he was fifteen. He'd wiggled his way to the top of the mofia. He'd pointed fully loaded guns at more people than he could count. He'd even negotiated with a god of death. He deserved to die, not Matt.**

** And yet there he was, and there Matt wasn't. **

** Mello walked around the entire building. He kicked in doors, swung through holes in the floor, squeezed through small holes in the wall, just to keep moving. Just to keep thinking. He only stopped when he smelled smoke.**

** "What the...?" Mello muttered to himself. He ran back to where Kiyomi was being kept as fast as he could. **

** The flames got worse over there. But he was able to see her- slumped over on the ground, dead. A ring of fire surrounding her.**

** "SHIT!" Mello exclaimed, starting to cough from smoke. The fire was spreading dangerously fast through the old building. Mello ran.**

** All the exits were blocked. He muttered a different curse at each one and kept running. He had to get out. He had to escape. **

** The blonde finally found an exit, a busted window up on the second story. The flames were already closing the door way behind him. He climbed up, planting his boots on the window ledge. It was a long drop. But it was either drop or burn to death. **

** With a deep breath, Mello leapt from the window. His cell phone fell out of his pocket while he was still in the building. So did his gun, not that he needed it anymore.**

** So, sort of like an awesome action movie, the young man leapt from the second story window, his gun exploding behind him as flames erupted larger. **

** He landed with a solid THUMP in the grass. For a moment he didn't move.**

_** I died. **_**He told himself. **_**I died jumping out of a fucking window! **_**But slowly he realized he wasn't dead. He cautiously tried moving different body parts, to see if anything was broken. **_**Good, all limbs are attached!**_

** He was basically uninjured, except for a horrible pain in his ankle, and a new burn across his back. Thankfully, landing the way he did put out the fire that had caught on his shirt. **

** He shoved himself to his feet, and started stumbling into the woods. He'd figure something out, but for now his only goal was to get as far away from the that place as he could. He felt like a coward, because once again, his great plan was evasion. He was running away again.**

**!**

** L dialed Mello's phone number. He could say he wanted to confirm Light and Takada's conversation. But he also had this gut feeling. He dialed the number and waited. **

** The phone picked up, but he didn't hear the familiar answer. No "Hay-lo?" in Mello's deep voice. Instead he was greated by a crackling sound, and then a huge BOOM! He heard Mello yelling. And that was all. He stayed, listening to the crackling until it finally cut out.**

**!**

I feel really bad for L in this one. First he sees Matt die, now he probably thinks Mello's dead as well. Not a good day for the poor young detective. :(

So, chapter three of Behind the Scenes. Hope you liked it.

R/R


End file.
